The Quiz
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: Quizzes are very dangerous things to take. Especially when Juliet is standing right in the room. . .H/A


**A/N:** I should be studying right now, but I write when I'm stressed. Sorry for the complete randomness, but I was bored and this idea popped into my head. Don't know where it came from. Anyway, sorry if it's not that good. I was just. .. writing. Btw, take the quiz too. It's fun. I have my answers on my profile.

**Disclaimer:** *checks calender* Nope, don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't be worrying about FINALS!!!!!!!!!! O.o sorry for the outburst.

Juliet bounded down the halls excitedly. She had found something that she wanted to convince Artemis and Holly to take. It was a quiz that she had found on the internet. Holly was staying for the weekend. She found the pair in the library, reading.

They looked up when they saw her coming.

"I don't like the look on her face," Holly whispered. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Guess what!" Juliet exclaimed. Artemis looked suspicious.

"What, Juliet?"

"I found a quiz that I want you to take!" She shouted.

"Juliet, how much sugar did you have for breakfast?" Holly asked. Artemis laughed. Juliet stuck her tongue out at Holly, who rolled her eyes. She handed them each a paper and pen.

"No," they said simultaneously.

"Pwease?" She started with the puppy dog eyes. Artemis whispered to Holly

"She'll never go away until we do."

"Puh-lease. You always fall for the puppy dog thing," Holly whispered back.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to. How do you think I got you to teach me horseriding?"

"You-"

"You realize that I can hear every word you two say, right?" Juliet butted in. She was smirking. Holly and Artemis pulled back, blushing. Their faces had been about an inch apart while they were arguing. "I have the key when you guys are finished."

Holly took the sheet of paper and pen, using her book to write on, and started filling out the answers.

_1. Write the name of a person of the opposite gender. _Artemis.

_2. Which is your favorite color out of red, black, blue, green, yellow?_ Green, duh.

_3. Your first initial?_ H. Again, duh.

_4. Your month of birth?_ February.

_5. Which color do you like more, black or white? _Black.

_6. Name of a person of the same gender as yours. _Juliet.

_7. Your favorite number? _20.

_8. Do you like California or Florida more?_ California.

_9. Do you like the lake or the ocean more? _Lake.

_10. Write down a wish (a realistic one). _I wish to come back here for a longer period of time.

Artemis also used his book to write on. _I'll strangle Juliet when I'm done with this. Or I'll get Holly to do it, _he thought.

_1. Write the name of a person of the opposite gender. _Holly

_2. Which is your favorite color out of red, black, blue, green, yellow?_ Blue.

_3. Your first initial? _A, Obviously.

_4. Your month of birth?_ September.

_5. Which color do you like more, black or white? _White.

_6. Name of a person of the same gender as yours. _Domovoi.

_7. Your favorite number? _7

_8. Do you like California or Florida more? _Florida

_9. Do you like the lake or the ocean more? _Lake.

_10. Write down a wish (a realistic one). _I wish to find out how to cure cancer.

They both got up at the same time. Juliet smirked and handed them the answer sheet. They sat down next to each other. Artemis held the paper, and they both started reading. Artemis, being the faster reader, blushed first. Then Holly. Juliet mentally punched the air and yelled YES!

_THE ANSWERS_

_1. You are completely in love with this person._

_2. If you choose:_

_Red: You are alert and your life is full of love._

_Black: You are conservative and aggressive._

_Green: Your soul is relaxed and you are laid back._

_Blue: You are spontaneous and love kisses and affection from the ones you _

_love._

_Yellow: You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are _

_down._

_3. If your initial is:_

_A-K: You have a lot of love and friendships in your life._

_L-R: You try to enjoy life to the maximum and your love life is soon to _

_blossom._

_S-Z: You like to help others and your future love life looks very good._

_4. If you were born in:_

_Jan.-Mar.: The year will go very well for you and you will discover that you _

_fall in love with someone totally unexpected. _

_Apr.-June: You will have a strong love relationship that will not last long but _

_the memories will last forever._

_July-Sept.: You will have a great year and will experience a major life _

_changing experience for the good._

_Oct.-Dec.: Your love life will not be too great, but eventually you will find your _

_soulmate. _

_5. If you choose..._

_Black: Your life will take on a different direction, it will seem hard at the time _

_but will be the best thing for you, and you will be glad for the change__._

_White: You will have a friend who completely confides in you and would do _

_anything for you, but you may not realize it._

_6. This person is your best friend. _

_7. This is how many close friends you have in a lifetime. _

_8. If you choose...  
California: You like adventure.  
__Florida: You are a laidback person._

_9. If you choose...  
Lake: You are loyal to your friends and your love. And you are very reserved.  
__Ocean: You are spontaneous and like to please people. _

Artemis finished first and started reading Holly's answers. His initial emotion was relief that she had fallen for the same trap that he had. Then, embarrassment that they had both done that, and put each other down. Holly had finished and glanced at Artemis's paper, and saw her name down on the first one.

"You two put each other down for the first one, didn't you? OMG!!! That's SOOOOOOO cute!!!" she squealed, not being able to help herself.

Holly looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Some sort of understanding passed between them. Holly smiled. This wasn't the normal kind of smile. It was a vampire smile. Artemis mimicked her.

Juliet was starting to get worried. This feeling was multiplied when Holly AND Artemis got up at the exact same time and set their stuff on the table. She saw the look on Holly's face and took off running.

**End Notes:** How many injuries do you think she's gonna get? Hehe. Review please!!!


End file.
